


Strangely Traditional

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Requested by @beckieandhertardis:  Could you do a fluffy Tony Stark x male!reader fluff? They've been working together for some and in a relationship for a couple of years - Tony eventually announces said relationship to the press by way of proposing to the reader at one of his galas? Can be a female reader if you aren't comfortable with it being a male reader - Thank you so much!





	Strangely Traditional

Dating Tony had been a hell of a ride, mostly because keeping it quiet had been ridiculously hard. Tony had always explained to you that he wasn’t ashamed that you were his boyfriend, that it was just...that he wanted the two of you to have your privacy, to have a few years without the press making up rumours and following you down the street. You’d been relieved at the privacy if you were being honest. Even if it did frustrate you somewhat. 

It was only frustrating because you couldn’t walk down the street and hold his hand,  couldn’t kiss him when you wanted, couldn’t go on actual dates because dates meant people would realise what was going on...it sucked. But it also meant that you didn’t have to deal with the gossip...people were people and America was still America. With Tony being bisexual and the two of you being in a relationship it would definitely stir the pot and while part of you wanted to say fuck you to the people who’d get pissy, part of you didn’t really want to deal with the nasty words and the negativity. You wanted to just have a happy quiet relationship.

Tony’s galas were one of the few places the two of you actually got to be seen together by the press, but what was frustrating about that was that you couldn’t do anything with Tony that you wanted. You couldn’t dance with your boyfriend, couldn’t kiss him, couldn’t even hold his hand or sit too close together. 

So here you were in a nicely pressed suit (because Tony always made sure you looked perfect at galas) holding a glass of champagne in your hand and waiting for the night to be over. Everyone else seemed to be having fun; Natasha and Clint were laughing in the corner, Steve was dancing with Wanda (who he’d taken to looking after like she was a child...much to her dismay), Sam was bothering Bruce...everyone was doing something...and then there was Tony reaching for a microphone. Not an odd occurrence. 

“Everyone, I have something to say! Not that I ever don’t!” Everyone went quiet, Tony always had that effect. You took a sip from your glass and rolled your eyes at his dramatics. 

“Y/N, can you come forward please?” You glance at all the eyes now turned on you and take a deep breath...you don’t really want to step forward mostly because you’re not sure what Tony is doing and you’re more than a little worried. 

You move forward until he stops beckoning which is really when you’re right in front of him surrounded by people. Some who know that you’re dating, the avengers of course, and some who do not, the press. You’re a little unsure as to what he’s doing, but you smile at him nonetheless and decided to trust your over the top boyfriend. 

“So most of you don’t know but Y/N and I have been dating for 2 years! A long time, I know! Surprise!” Your jaw drops a little, “ _Tony?_ ” You have no idea what he’s doing, you didn’t discuss this nor agree to tell everyone...

There’s murmurs surrounding you, shocked and delighted sounds, the press getting the juicy gossip that they’ve been waiting for all night. You’re not sure what to do other than hope that Tony knew what he was doing. 

Your own gasp joins others, however, when he kneels down on one knee handing the microphone off to Sam and instead pulling out a box...how incredibly traditional of him. 

“Tony...” 

“I love you...which is saying a lot because it’s me and I have...issues. But I love you and somehow you’ve put up with me for 2 years...and I know we haven’t discussed any of this...but I want to marry you.”

“Was there a question in there?” You tease because he never asks he just says and you’re not sure whose more emotional Tony or you because...he’s asking you to marry him. 

“Will you marry me?” 

“Yes.” The ring is bizarre because you never really imagined having an engagement ring, but you have one...and it feels strange on your ring finger. You wrap your arms around his neck when he comes up from kneeling. 

You know this is the end of privacy...but you don’t really care because it’s the start of a new era for the two of you. 


End file.
